VM
by liliduh
Summary: After the last episode. Not only does Vash hurt, but Meryl does as well.


VM  
  
liliduh: I finished watching the series so I wanted to try a fic. Hopefully, it'll be decent enough.  
  
blob sensei:: she's finally writing.  
  
liliduh:: looks at blob sensei crying::  
  
blob sensei:: ?  
  
liliduh :: hugs blob::  
  
blob ::suffocating::  
  
liliduh:: Oh sensei! It's been over a month since I last saw you! Sensei!!!!!!! I've missed you so! I've even missed your cold remarks that you think would push me to become a good writer, even though it'll never work!  
  
blob sensei:: Can't breath......  
  
liliduh: Here's my first chapt! "= talking, ' = thinking  
  
^_^ = 1  
  
Vash The Stampede walked through the desert with his brother on his arm. He won. He beat his brother and was now entering the last place he was in, that town. That town he himself said would be nice to stay in. He walked and then stopped.  
  
"Rem I can save Knives now. Can't I? I've followed your words. Can't I save him?... Rem." he thought. As he entered the old , tranquil town he yelled. "Yo!", so to catch some attention from two girls.  
  
"Eyah!!! Vash-san has come back!" Milly smiled. The brunette looked at Vash and the spring of water. "Sempai, isn't this wonderful? We hit a water vein and Vash-san has returned! I think our luck has finally changed!" she smiled, proudly. Maybe their luck might change. Might.  
  
"Yes.. Milly, I think you're right."Meryl nodded.  
  
"Oi! How was everything while I was gone?" asked Vash with a smile. He suprised Meryl since he came out of nowhere and asked right behind her back.  
  
"Vash-san, we hit a water vein isn't that great?"Where is your red outfit? Sempai did a great job of fixing it. Milly said. "Hn? Who's that you're carrying? He looks a little like you." she asked with curiousity.  
  
Vash was about to answer with the usual fake smile but then someone interrupted.  
  
"Knives?" asked the petite woman.  
  
He put on a serious face and didn't look at her. She still remembers what he told her, eh? Of course she did. She was even crying that time. He turned to Millie and answered the question.  
  
"Hai. This is Knives. My brother."  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a brother!" Millie said.  
  
"I'll tell you later, is that okay ?" said Vash.  
  
"Of course it is Vash-san! Sempai, I'm going to celebrate with the workers about the water vein!"  
  
"Go ahead. Millie."  
  
The tall girl left, she almost left in a skipping way. She actually looked ..jovial.  
  
"Vash-san, let's bring your brother in and lay him down to rest." Meryl said with a smile. "I'm sure he'd like that, wouldn't he?" she asked giving a gentle smile. She knew the answer. Of course not. Knives hates all humans. How would he like a human to patch him up, after being defeated by his brother? How would he feel being inside a human home? After all he was a superior being, like Vash.  
  
"Yeah. Let's bring him in. I'll help too."  
  
"You have wounds of your own. I'll fix it." Meryl offered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
^o^  
  
The tall gunman and derringer woman entered the house. Meryl took out some cloth and began to dip it in water. He was still out cold. As she soaked the piece of cloth, Vash stared into her emotional face. She was devastated. He felt guilty that he put her through all this. He always felt guilty. He got out of his trance when she started talking.  
  
"Vash-san, is it over?" She was working on Vash first. He had gunshots on his arms. She was wiping out the blood. First she had to remove what he was wearing on his shoulders. She could see his scars. Knives was already bandaged by Vash. She would change his bandages later.  
  
"Hn? What do you mean?..Arigatou.." She finished fast.  
  
"Is it over? Everything you've gone through. You're brother. ....Is it?"  
  
He understood now. Are all those years of hell caused by his brother over? Will his pain finally go away now that Knives is here, defeated in gun match?  
  
"I..don't know." Vash said.  
  
"Understood," she sighed. She looked at where Vash shot his brother. Perfert aiming. The man's hair was shorter then Vash, and his skin was different too. He didn't have that same dot either. She fixed him up well. "Ah, all done. I think I'll go now. The excitement is getting to me."  
  
She stood up, not looking at Stampede, who was staring at his brother, then her. What WAS his last name anyways? He nodded. The 60 billion man looked at his brother. He didn't look that bad, sure a few shots but it won't leave a mark, right? Right?! What in the world was he thinking, he shot his brother, more than once. He....shot his own blood.  
  
^o^  
  
"Sempai? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be on that cliff. Where Vash-san was."  
  
"You won't celebrate? Onegai?" she pleaded.  
  
"I'm too tired. I've been a waitress and I hate it. The excitement is getting to me."  
  
"Oh...ok. Have fun!"  
  
"Hn." as she waved a see-you-later-hand.  
  
"Sempai...I hope you get better." she said waving back.  
  
"Milly-san!" a young girl giggled. "What's that one your hand? Is that-"  
  
"Hai!!! Let's go party! I'm sure there's some drinks somewhere!"  
^o^  
  
She took a seat on that cliff and sighed. The sun was about to go down. People obviously could see her, but that doesn't matter. She wasn't there to get noticed.  
  
"Vash-san...you're right. I shouldn't have come with you. I've never regretted so much in my life."  
  
Lying again. She lost as much as she gained.  
  
"I've witnessed too many deaths..."  
  
Yet, she still followed.  
  
"I've lost someone I knew....a..friend....." referring to the priest. They barely talked but both knew each other well enough to be considered a friends. She still followed him.  
  
"My co-worker is suffering but tries forget it with working." She never saw such an innocent girl cry so much.  
  
She still followed him then, but that time it was because Milly pushed her to.  
  
'Why am I still here? I haven't been any help to anyone.'  
  
She cursed herself for her greed. God forbid herself for being greedy. Vash was in more pain that she was in , so who is she to complain? His pain was more suffocating then hers. He's had over a 100 years of it.  
  
"Nyah...," she sighed. "I haven't kept in touch with the office for a week. Everyone's probably worrying over us........"  
  
She gazed at the sun and .....she started sob silently to herself.  
liliduh: ok...I tried...I know it's spose to be centered in a western wold..but I can't take out the japanese words because it doesn't feel right.... 


End file.
